happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Firemandave69/Happy Tree Friends: The Movie
You Mondo fans heard recently that Dick Figures could be getting its own full-length movie. This makes it possible that Mondo's classic masterpeice, Happy Tree Friends, could get its own movie in a matter of time. If Happy Tree Friends were to have a movie, what do you think it would be about? (post it in the comments section below). I think a good idea for a HTF movie would be if the gang were facing an apocalypse (from aliens) and they try to save themselves from destruction. It could include a Cuddles-Giggles romance sequence, a dramatic climax involving Flippy, and the appearance of a new character. As mentioned earlier, you could comment on your idea(s) for a HTF movie. If you want to make an article for one, lots of strange things may happen to the characters, sniffles may defeat the ants, cro-marmot defrosted, handy gets hands, they may talk properatly, they might meet humans and go at war with them. I dont like dick figures much and its made a movie in a short time. But considering the fact it takes a month or two to make an episode of htf i dont know how long a movie, maybe the year hitus was them making one? Can anyone tell me why it takes so long to make an ep and why the hitaus really happened? I was thinking that the month goes unusual, and no one seems to have been dying. The whole town is amazed, but soon when another character finally dies Cuddles and Giggles go on a search to find the source of the 9,000,000 deaths in HTF. Perhaps the live-action/animated R-rated film will do. It will feature live action roles from Jerry Trainor, Sam Marin, Christian Potenza, Chico Riki, Otto Riki, Neil Patrick Harris, Danny Devito, Ben Stiller, Ellen Connell, Kenn Navarro, Selena Gomez, Nica Lorber, John C. Reily, Nick Frost, Steve Carrell, Timmy D. Hretz, Joey Rodriguez and Alex Borestein. Animated version will have the voices of Tobey Maguire as Handy, Ashley Tisdale as Petunia, Candi Milo as Sniffles, Michael Cera as Flippy, Billy West as Lemy (a new HTF), Robin Williams as Disco Bear, Jim Carrey as Nutty, Simon Pegg as Russell, Will Ferrell as Lumpy, Tom Kenny as Cuddles, Seth MacFarlane as Splendid, Rachael MacFarlane as Splendont (I know that flying squirrel is definately a female), Pogo Riki as Pop, Grey DeLisle as Cub, Seth Green as Toothy, Kristen Wiig as Lammy, Charlie Day as Rappy (A NEW NEVER-BEFORE SEEN HTF), Charlie Adler as Lifty, Richard Horvitz as Shifty, Adam Sandler as Cro-Marmot, Miley Cyrus as Giggles and Miranda Cosgrove as Flaky. This movie will have parodies of other blockbuster movies and it will have a main parodied combination of Final Destination and Furry Vengeance. That wouldd be awesome! But would they all speak real clear English? Why yes, they would all be speaking real clear English in it. That would be soo cool! I'm going to write a Fanfic based on that, except I might tweek the voice actors abit to fit the characters. If you tell me what the OCs look like and their personalities and I'll get to work! Category:Blog posts